This relates generally to systems such as optofluidic microscope systems, and, more particularly, to using such systems to image and process cells and other specimens.
Optofluidic microscopes have been developed that can be used to generate images of cells and other biological specimens. The cells are suspended in a fluid. The fluid flows over a set of image sensor pixels in a channel. The image sensor pixels may be associated with an image sensor pixel array that is masked using a metal layer with a pattern of small holes. In a typical arrangement, the holes and corresponding image sensor pixels are arranged in a diagonal line that crosses the channel. As cells flow through the channel, image data from the pixels may be acquired and processed to form high-resolution images of the cells.